


exactly what it looks like

by tsunderestorm



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Ryo shrugs. He doesn’t care how many times she or anyone else catches them.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 20





	exactly what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transboydio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboydio/gifts).



> Written for a prompt game on [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1004753738588925952?s=21).

“This had better not be what it looks like!” Miki says when she catches them, yet again, curled up in Akira’s bed. The sheets are barely covering anything and they cover less when Ryo shifts, making sure they’re fallen away from his breasts covered in Akira’s eager hickeys, slipped so low she can see the lines of welts like claw marks he’s left on Akira’s broad chest, the dark hair at the base of his cock that his nose has been buried in twice today.

“This...is exactly what it looks like,” Ryo says to her, smiling. The emotion of prideis not foreign to him, one of the seven deadly mistakes after all, right up there with lust _._ He knows she doesn’t like him, knows it’ll burn her alive to know they’ve been at it. He wonders if she knows _envy_.

She groans in frustration. “Fudo! Can you put a sign on your door, or something?” The door slams behind her and Akira looks sheepish, but not sorry. Ryo _likes_ that, likes this confidence that has recently blossomed from him, this unapologetic indulgence.

“You know, maybe we should…” Akira shrugs as he curls in closer, mouth on Ryo’s breasts, tongue darting out to taste his nipple as his hand drags down his belly to grab his dick.

Ryo shrugs. He doesn’t care how many times she or anyone else catches them. This is what normal people do, he knows, and maybe he’s gone soft but he wants Akira to have as much of that as possible before it all goes to hell, wants him to have as much of _him_ as he wants, now and forever.

Akira is hard again already, pressing insistently against Ryo’s thigh and his own body is answering the call, dick swelling. Akira is insatiable, humping against his thigh as he climbs over him, nuzzling between his breasts as he ruts his dick against Ryo’s. He’s messy, the head of his cock dragging sticky lines over Ryo’s skin and Ryo likes the quiet thrill that jolts through him knowing Akira is so caught up in him, the pleasure that hardens his nipples and makes his cock ache. Akira is _his._ He made him, he _saved_ him and Akira will pay homage to him like the prince he is.


End file.
